tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 46
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 46 4th Era 130, 5th of Evening Star, Summerset Isle Orthendar leaned on the outside wall of the cottage, one knee bent and his arms folded across his chest. "Good," Balasian replied to the report. "Very good. Her observations are excellent. Just make sure she doesn't do anything rash. This is the first time we've had her there full time." "Understood. I'll pass this along." Balasian scratched his chin. It was nearing the time to shave again. "Anything else?" The ghost's demeanor softened. "Yes. Talgando has married." His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? He's been alone forever. Its wonderful that he finally found someone who saw past that rediculous superstition. Who's the lucky lady?" Orthendar swallowed. "Alana." "Al...Alana? But I thought she was with you." "She was." Balasian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What happened? I thought you were still getting along." The ghost stared at his feet for a long time. He finally spoke. "We broke up about a month ago. She needed more than dreams, because they were the only time I could touch her without worrying I'd hurt her physically. You wouldn't know what that was like; unable to touch someone without knowing if it would hurt your love or not." Balasian thought about being in Orthendar's ethereal shoes. Just the thought of being without Curwe's good morning and good night kisses made his heart clench. "I couldn't even begin to imagine," he said quietly. Eyes averted, Orthendar nodded sadly. He cleared his throat. "So...how did she end up with Talgando?" The spirit brought his eyes back to his leader's. "He counselled...our relationship when we were still together. Naturally, she went to him to report our break-up, and she comforted him about the superstition, and he comforted her about her failed relationship with...with me." "And you're okay with this?" Orthendar took a deep breath. "I have to be. Its what's best for her. Its what's best for me. Now I don't have to worry about hurting her." Balasian shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how you do it...or how you will go on." "She's not permanently lost; Alana still lives and is happy. I have been brought back to serve a cause I was commited to in life. These two things will keep me going until Auri-El sees fit to release me." "Well, I'm honored that I could help," Balasian said, smiling slightly. "No, the honor's mine," Orthendar replied, leaving his position on the wall. He was wearing the same thing he had worn since his murder: the uniform of the Sea Vipers. It had a similar color palate to the leather armor worn by the Sea Serpents (the assassin's guild), though was crafted with much the same materials as the Harbor Guard's armor, though his was sleeveless. There was also a large blue diamond in the center of the chest plate that bore the engraved image of the head and neck of a sea serpent. "My existence would have been more bearable, however, if I had worn something other than this blasted uniform. I've gotten rather tired of it." Balasian chuckled. "Perhaps you could pray for a change in spiritual attire." "Maybe I will." the ghost stated, his mouth quirking up. "Who should I pray to?" The living Elf tapped his chin while he stared up at the sky, thinking. He brought his eyes back down. "Well, you could pray to Auri-El, but that's kind of obvious. You might also pray to Dibella, the Goddess of Beauty, or even Mara, so that she could have Compassion on a fashion-concious ghost." Orthendar laughed. "I think I'll take up your suggestion." He stood before Balasian. "Is there anything you wish to pass along?" "Just the usual...and that I'm happy for Talgando and Alana." A barely perceptible shadow passed over Orthendar's eyes. Balasian didn't notice. "Very well." He inclined his head. "Say hello to Curwe for me." He nodded. "Will do." "Goodbye, until next time." Balasian inclined his head. "Goodbye, friend." * * * Balasain found Curwe in the backyard, hanging up laundry. "Hey," he greeted her, coming up from behind. She turned around. "Hey. I thought I heard you talking to someone." "Yeah. It was Orthendar." he replied, leaning up against one of the trees that held up the line. "Oh? What did he have to say?" "We now have a full-time spy in Xalgadan's residence. Beforehand, we'd only had reports here and there." Wasn't Xalgadan that person that was mentioned about a month ago? "Wasn't he that..." she started aloud. "Yes," Balasian smiled, lacing his fingers together. "So...who's the 'full-time' spy?" "His new wife." he grinned. Her eyebrows rose. "Really?" "Yes. Alcarine had been with Orgnum previously, and had given us vital information until he 'offered' her bedroom expertise to one of his most prominent Thanes...who was no other than Xalgadan. Now that he's married her - instead of her status as merely one of his mistresses - we can get more reports of his activities on a regular basis." "Do you have a...uh...replacement in Orgnum's...uh..." Curwe stumbled. He smiled out of a corner of his mouth. "Of course. She's not as...constant...as we would have liked, but she's there nonetheless. We also have quite a few of the Palace Guard as members. And don't forget the servants. Everybody seems to talk around them as if they weren't there." She frowned. "Why is that? A person is a person, no matter his position on the ladder of life." Balasian shrugged. "To the rich and powerful...or just the rich, though the two usually go hand-in-hand, anyone not equal to them in status or riches barely exist." "I'm sure then that the servants know all of the juicy gossip and secrets," she remarked, hanging up the last of the wet laundry before turning to face him. He smiled knowingly. "They're some of our best informants, in fact. When the day comes that Orgunm's regime is over, he'll find out that scullery maids and grumpy cooks dethroned him, not any rival royalty." Category:Blog posts